Zero Sama, Who Do You Love Most?
by Invader Designia
Summary: It all started when C.C., Kallen, and Kaguya wanted to know who Zero loved most. But then a mistake on their part leads to Zero's capture by a few Knights of the Round. Will they save him?  And will they ever find out who he loves most? DEAD FIC!
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N): First of all, for the people who read my other stories, yes I am still quite busy with school...ugh. I wrote this story a few weeks ago and didn't post it. Most of the chapters were already written, and I decided to upload them when I have spare time. _

_I came up with the idea while rewatching Code Geass. Then I couldn't forget it,and started writing. So here it is, I hope you like!_

-/-

They had argued and argued and argued and argued about it. Again and again. So when Zero walked into the command center, they asked him.

"Zero-sama, who do you love most?! Me, C.C.-san, or Kallen-san?!" Kaguya asked quite loudly.

Zero stumbled on his words, "Um.....erm....!" a still-spinning cell phone was all that was left in Zero's place.

"I think we scared him off, " C.C. said in that monotone voice of hers, "You know, It confuses me why he doesn't even blink in the face of an army of Knightmares, but he's so afraid of us."

A small message came on the screen of the Ikaruga, reading, 'Voice Only', "You three are much scarier then all of the Knights of The Round put together." said Zero's voice.

"Hm? Zero-sama, where are you?!" Kaguya cried.

"Hiding." with that the connection was cut off.

"Oooh! I absolutely love playing Hide-And-Go-Seek! I didn't really think Zero-sama was the type of man who played it, though....." Kaguya exclaimed.

Tohdoh, Tamaki, Ohgi, and Diethard all had the same thought: _He isn't....._

Kallen had a determined on her face, "C.C., you take the southern side, Kaguya you check the northern, and I'll search his quarters, and the Knightmare Hangar."

With that all three ran off to find Zero(-sama).

Little did they know, Zero had been listening to the whole conversation with his cell phone, the one he hadn't dropped, that instantly hooked up to the cameras in the Ikaruga.

He sent a message to the Ikaruga's main computer from his hiding spot, where Tohdoh, Tamaki, Ohgi, and Diethard could see it. On the screen was a single message:

Help meeeeeeeeee! *.*U

"I think we should. He is our leader, the one who had got us out of difficult battles, createS miracles, and somehow managed to get himself stuck in this situation with Kallen, C.C., and Kaguya...." Tohdoh proposed.

"We should. But how?" Ohgi asked.

"I dunno....My poor best buddy...we gotta help 'im!" Tamaki yelled.

"Maybe we cou-" Ohgi was cut off as a message coming on the Ikaruga's intercom system.

"ZERO-SAMA~! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE, ZERO-SAMA~!" said Kaguya's voice.

In his very well thought out hiding spot, Zero sweat dropped. Then he heard footsteps and froze immediately.

"Zero! Where are you hiding?!" Kallen called. Then she heard a faint bang.

Lelouch swore. He'd accidentally bumped something with his foot.

Kallen came running in the general direction of the noise. Then she face palmed. _Of course!_

She opened up the cockpit of the Vincent, and inside was Zero! Obviously he wouldn't hide in the Shinkirou, that would be too obvious. And she'd already checked there, anyway.

She grabbed Zero's arm, and then realized it was a doll. First of all, Zero would've yelled at her immediately. Second, Zero wasn't that buff. Maybe if the dummy was a stick with Zero's mask on she'd believe it. But, no, this was a dummy as buff as _Suzaku_ with Zero's mask and cape.

_He wishes..._Kallen smirked.

Then the Shinkirou lit up, and launched.

Lelouch smirked.

_Good thing I'd had a plan B._

Kallen smirked.

_I knew I put rope in the Guren for the reason._

And so the Knightmare battle began. Lelouch's little head start didn't help him at all.

***

The Guren's RWS (Radiant Wave Surger) slammed into the Shinkirou's shield for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Just give up, Lelouch! You're no match for my Guren!"

"You make it sound like you're actually trying to kill me...." Lelouch sweat dropped......again.

"I will if you don't pick me!" Kallen said, and finally accomplished to incapacitate the Shinkirou with her harkens while Lelouch was still in shock. Then of course, the other two had to show up in their Knightmares. And they, again, started to fight. This time over who would tie up Zero-sama.

Maybe if they'd noticed the lingering Knightmare Frames in the forest below them, they would've had the time to prevent the next event from happening.

_*zzzzzz* This is perfect._

_I didn't know he had such quarrels with his own subordinates._

_Who cares? We will have to thank them later for.....helping....us._

_Indeed. This is going to be fun._

Two Knightmares zoomed up out of the foliage and snatched the bound Shinkirou.

"The Knights of the Round thank you for helping us in the capture of Zero."

"Yes. Bye, now! And remember, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

The Knightmares vanished.

Kallen, Kaguya, and C.C. tore after them. Cursing themselves for their stupidity.

Lelouch just sat in the cockpit and tried to remember when this day became so unbelievable.

-/-

_(A/N): I'll try and update once a week, maybe twice since chapters are already written. But then again that all depends on my teachers and they're huge amount of homework...*shudder* _

_Reviews will make me upload chapters faster! Maybe even today or tomorrow! Reviews are luffed!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't lie. I did have six chapters written. My computer just had technical difficulties they were all erased. Then I got caught up in a bunch of tests. Then summer came and I forgot all about it. Anyway, enjoy! ^^

The Knights Of The Round Table who had captured Zero consisted of Luciano Bradley and Dorothea Ernst. They had been searching for the Black Knights carrier, and found it. Luciano spotted Zero fighting his subordinates. At first they thought it was a spar, but then the Guren had incapacitated the Shinkirou with it's harkens. After the shock had gone away, they made their move and snatched the Knightmare. Now they were flying as fast as they could.

The three reasons this happened were bolting towards the Rounds. But their technology wasn't as advanced, and their target was slowly disappearing.

Kallen pushed forward and shot a RW missile at Luciano, who had hold on Zero's Knightmare. Luciano was to busy gloating about his victory to about every tree he passed to dodge the missile. He didn't notice it until it had hit his energy wings, Luciano did his best to control the falling Knightmare, and failing, until Dorothea grabbed his Knightmare by the leg and dragged him and the Shinkirou safely down to a deep part of the woods.

Lelouch had finally gotten out of the shock of what was happening, and began to think of all the ways to get out of the situation:

Call Kallen.

Use Geass

Cut the cables holding him with the Hadron Cannon (Why didn't he think of that when Kallen had entangled him in the first place?) and speed off, hoping his flight system wasn't too damaged.

He couldn't call Kallen because she was already after him...should've thought of that. He couldn't use Geass because there was no direct eye contact. Looks like option No. Three wins. He was about to execute that plan when Luciano was hit with the RW missile. The jolt further entangled Zero's Knightmare and jammed the Hadron Cannon.

_Kallen...You _really _aren't helping me at all today! _Lelouch fumed.

(*+)(*+)(*+)

Kallen, Kaguya, and C.C. finally gave up their pursuit after a few hours, Zero had long since vanished from sight along with his captors.

Kaguya's voice came across the radio, "You know this never would've happened if you hadn't selfishly pursued Zero. You all know he loves me the most!"

C.C. came across next, "Well, I've known him since he was BORN, don't you think he'd love me by now?"

"Of course not. He probably thinks of you as a sister. I go to SCHOOL with him." Kallen huffily answered.

Thus, Lelouch was forgotten and another cat fight began.

(*+)(*+)(*+)

Lelouch shivered and had the sudden feeling he wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer...


End file.
